Message to the Sky
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Rin sama Len dulu sahabatan...tapi karna suatu sebab, hubungan mereka merenggang. Tak lama pun Rin ditindas, apa yang akan dilakukan Len?
1. Chapter 1

**MESSAGE TO THE SKY**

Summary :Rin Kagamine adalah teman Len Kagamine. namun tanpa alasan yang jelas, Len bermusuhan dengan Rin, dan beberapa saat kemudian Rin ditindas. Njuk? baca aja! OOC, ra mutu, gaje, abal, ga usah ditanya.

Maaf kalo lagi-lagi tentang bullying... *boleh dihajar kok, si author monoton ini*

**A/N**

Yuuki : Saya bikin fic baru! Biasalah author berbakat, penuh inspirasi...*gaploked*

Len : alaaaah, bilang aja mau kabur dari fic yang Behind Your Smile itu, iya kan? Iya, kan?

Yuuki : kok kamu tau, sih?

Len : iyalah, Len gitu lho *melambai*, lagipula dapet dari mana sih nih judul! Judul kok SMS buat langit!

Yuuki : ya maaf...itu judul lagu bikinan saya sendiri...*sweatdrop*

Len : lagu bikinanmu pasti nyampah ya *diinjek-injek Author*

Rin : Author abaaaaaal! *lari keruangan sambil di slow motion* Ada tamu untuk anda!

Yuuki : bawa masuk.

(Miku masuk)

Miku : Author, saya kesini untuk menyampaikan uneg-uneg! *semangat berapi-api ala PKI*

Yuuki : ayo, silahkan! *smirk*

Miku : Kenapa author nggak pernah bikin pairing aku sama kaitoooooo! *nangis guling-guling*

Yuuki : Okelah, aku nggak bikin soalnya kamu sama kaito itu lebih mirip musuhan daripada pac— GYAAH! *digebukin pake negi*

Rin : anoooo...readers...#taksanggupberkatakata

Len : kalo begitu, biar kami yang mewakili Author bicara, okay?

Rin : Len, aku bacain disclaimmer ya!

Len : oke Rin.

Rin : disclaimmernya: Yuuki nggak punya vocaloid, kalo Yuuki punya vocaloid, itu berarti MiKaito nggak bakal ada. *evil laugh*

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Miku : tambahan, kalo ada yang kurang memuaskan, hajar saja author jelek ini!

Rin : ano...dichapter ini semuanya Rin's POV

* * *

Chapter001 : In The Beginning

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa seluruh anak perempuan menggema ditelingaku, namun aku tetap tenang.

"Kasihan Rin, jatoh ya?" Seru Teto, gadis berambut merah magenta ikal yang dikuncir dua.

"Justru kasihan lantainya, kena virus Asami Rin yang menjijikkan!" Kata-kata itu disambut derai tawa yang lainnya.

"Ih, liat lututnya berdarah!" Seru yang lain sok histeris. Aku menanggapinya dengan tenang dan penuh senyum mengembang diwajahku. "Maaf, nanti aku plester deh"

Sekilas, ini seperti teman-teman yang sedang bercanda penuh tawa, tapi sebenarnya, aku tertindas. Selama ini, aku selalu tersenyum menghadapi semuanya.

"Hei, teman-teman, kita bantu yuk!" Seru salah satu dari mereka. Gadis bernama Neru itu memasang tampang liciknya sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?" Mataku melebar, "Apa maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba instingku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Tentu saja" Kata gadis berambut kuning emas yang diikat satu kesamping itu, mengambil ember yang berisi penuh air. "Membantu membersihkan lukamu! Gyahahaha!" Lalu dia menyiramkan air itu kearahku.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan lengan kiriku. Mencegah agar air kotor itu tak mengenai wajahku. Tak lama, tawa mereka yang membahana kembali terdengar ditelingaku.

Tubuhku basah kuyup...namun aku tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Terimakasih..." Kataku berusaha tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sama-sama, RIN ASAMI" Lalu setelah mengadakan penekanan pada namaku, Teto menendangku.

Aku menatap kearah jendela. Disana, kulihat Len, bertopang dagu dibibir jendela. Matanya berwarna biru sapphire-nya menatap kearah lain. Seakan tak sudi melihatku. Aku yang ditindas ini. Aku memandangnya dengan mata memelas, sementara dia tak mengetahui bahwa aku menatapnya.

"Ah!"seru Teto tiba-tiba. "Liat, Betisnya, memar! Hahahah!" Teto menunjuk betis kananku.

Aku nyengir pada mereka, dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Hehe, nanti kukompres pake es batu, deh!"

"Nah, gitu, sampai besok, RIN!" Sahut Neru lalu pergi bersama komplotannya yang beranggotakan seluruh murid perempuan dikelasku, bergerak meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku berdiri, kualihkan pandanganku kejendela, Len sudah tak tampak lagi. Dia sudah pergi.

Aku berjalan hendak pergi keruang loker. Ketika aku melewati pintu kelas, hendak menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Len datang dari arah berlawanan. Dijarak setengah meter, kami berdua berhenti dan saling menatap. Dia mentapku dingin.

Aku pun tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Len, maaf, bajuku basah, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Sahutku tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata.

Tapi, reaksi Len berbeda dengan yang kalian kira. Dia hanya melewatiku dingin seolah tak melihatku. Mengalami itu hatiku rasanya pedih. Air mataku berlinang. Aku lalu berlari kesuatu tempat.

Ya, sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dia menjauhiku. Ada yang mengadu domba kami. Tidak, tidak, dia tetap ceria, namun bila padaku, dia akan bersikap dingin.

Eh? Kenapa aku memanggilnya Len dan bukan Kagamine-san? Itu karena... dulu kami adalah teman dekat. Tapi, itu dulu.

**Flasback Start**

Aku berlari menaiki tangga tua disamping ruang kelas. Terburu-buru menuju balkon yang tak terpakai diatasnya. Sesampainya disana, masih kosong, tak ada orang.

"YAY! Aku menang!" seruku senang.

Aku lalu menuju bibir balkon, disana, seluruh sekolah terlihat jelas. Aku suka pemandangan disini. Angin berhembus kencang, Langit yang biru. Semua ini membuatku tenang. Aku suka pada langit (Author: "makanya judulnya Message To The Sky").

Aku duduk disebuah meja lebar yang ada di balkon. Meja itu menghadap ke bibir balkon, itu berarti menghadap langsung kelangit. Aku memandang kelangit. Sementara Ipod milikku memutar lagu-lagu favoritku. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya terburu-buru menaiki tangga.

Lalu muncullah seorang cowok shota #plak yang berambut honey blond dan bermata biru sapphire sepertiku, dan mempunyai ponytail. Dialah Len.

"AH, SIAL!" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengaku kalah hari ini!" Katanya.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

Ya, kami berlomba untuk datang lebih pagi. Maksudku, siapa yang lebih dulu kebalkon ini dipagi hari, boleh menikmati pemandangan disini sepuasnya sampai bel masuk tanpa diganggu. Itu kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, aku turun, ya!" Katanya membalikkan badan, namun sebelum dia melangkah, aku menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Len!" Kataku, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Duduklah disini, ayo kita nikmati pemandangan bersama-sama!" Seruku riang.

"Eh, benar ya? Aku kan datang lebih siang daripada kau hari ini" Katanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari nyengir kearahku. Aku tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Tak apa, ayo kesini!" Kataku meyakinkan dirinya. Dia pun melangkah mendekatiku.

Dia duduk disebelahku, dimeja yang sama.

Ya, waktu itu kami benar-benar sahabat...

**Flashback Ends**

Aku menjatuhkan tasku disamping tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Sekarang aku berada di balkon. Aku berlari menuju bibir balkon dan memandang langit. Ya, langit biru yang bertaburkan awan selembut kapas. Aku menatapnya penuh keyakinan, lalu membisikkan kata-kata pada diriku sendiri.

"Benar, aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus selalu tersenyum"

"ganbatte for life, Rin...joudan janai wa..."

Ya, sejak aku dan Len tak lagi akrab, aku selalu kesini dan mengulang kata-kata itu. Aku dan Len tak lagi akrab sejak 5 bulan lalu, aku juga tak tau kenapa, tapi, Len jadi lebih tertutup padaku sejak itu. Lalu tak lama aku juga mulai dibullying, juga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Len berubah, setiap kuajak berbicara, dia tidak menjawab seakan menganggapku tidak ada. Lalu mengabaikanku. Kami tak pernah bertengkar memperebutkan balkon lagi. Bahkan dia tak pernah ke balkon lagi. Hanya aku yang masih mengingat balkon, balkon, canda tawa kami, keakraban kami, seolah sudah dilupakan oleh Len.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai dibullying, mulanya diabaikan, lalu ada yang menaruh kertas berisi makian dimejaku. Lalu sekarang, seperti ini.

Aku melipat tanganku diatas tembok pagar di bibir balkon.

Semuanya telah berubah...

Tak ada lagi senyum Len...

Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas lipatan tanganku. Lalu menangis mengingat semua kenangan manis bersama Len.

**Flashback Start**

"Apa kau pernah mendengar ini, Rin?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang berdiri dibibir balkon. "Semacam legenda mungkin"

"Legenda apa, Len?" Tanyaku penuh minat.

Lalu dia menjawab. "Tidak terlalu menarik, haha" Lalu dia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hanya saja, katanya, langit adalah tempat orang yang kita cintai yang sudah tiada berada."

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Apa itu benar, Len?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tau" Jawabnya singkat. Lalu hening sesaat. "Kau mau mencobanya, Rin? Mengirimkan pesan pada orang yang sudah tiada." Lanjutnya.

Aku berpikir, siapa ya? Ah, aku mau saja! Aku ada ide, kok!

"Aku mau saja! Aku ingi mengirimkan pesan pada ibu yang meninggal saat melahirkanku!" Seruku riang.

"Bagaimana kalau berteriak disini, toh tak ada yang dengar, kan?" Katanya.

Benar juga. Tak ada yang akan mendengar. Aku ingin mencobanya!

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas segala-galanya!" Kataku lugas.

"Haha. Baiklah, Rin." Katanya, menatap kearah langit sekali lagi. "Dalam hitunganku yang ketiga kita mulai ya, 1...2...3..."

"ARIGATOOOOOOOOO!" Kami pun berteriak bersama.

Setelah itu. Hening sesaat. Lalu kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Konyol, ya?" Katanya. aku mengangguk, lalu kami kembali tertawa.

**Flashback End**

Aku berjalan menuju rumah dengan lesu, lunglai, lemas, lemah, dan entah satu lagi apa, lupa. Sampai dirumah, kosong. Tentu saja, Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika melahirkanku dan Ayahku pun sudah tiada. Aku tinggal sendirian sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk membuat Mie Instant saja. Aku tak terlalu pandai dibidang memasak.

Setelah makan, aku mengambil obat merah, plester dan sejumlah es batu beserta kompres. Aku membalurkan(?) obat merah itu di lukaku, lalu menutup luka itu dengan plesterku. Lalu aku beralih pada es batu, membungkusnya dalam sebuah kompres lalu mengompreskannya di bekas memar yang ada di betisku. Rasanya dingin (Author: "ya iyalah!")

Setelah itu, aku berjalan perlahan menuju kamar. Kuseret tasku begitu saja dengan sadisnya. Kunyalakan lapu yang berada dikamar bernuansa oranye itu. Warna yang ceria, bukan?. Aku langsung berbaring diatas kasurku yang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan bantal oranye dan guling kuning sambil mendengarkan mp3 yang kugenggam tadi. Kuputar lagu "Kokoro", "Regret Message", dan "Promise" berulang-ulang. Aku menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimutku yang berwarna biru tua. Mengenggam erat Ipod ku.

Aku bangun dan menoleh kearah gitarku disudut kamar. Aku menatap gitar itu sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah aku hendak memainkannya atau tidak.

Dengan segera kumatikan Ipod ku dan mengambil gitar. Aku duduk dipinggir kasur, memetik satu-persatu senar, memastikan nada-nadanya pas. Lalu kugenjreng senar sambil menekan akor G. Lirih kusenandungkan lagu yang kutulis sendiri itu.

_Hold on_

_I Wanna be your brightest star_

_Smile!_

_please smile to me, be my side_

_Sadness_

_Faces all sadness must stand on it_

_Dont cry!_

_Why does this tears? my tears wont stop_

Aku ingin kembali tersenyum bersama Len. Aku ingin dia berada disampingku lagi dan tertawa bersamaku. Aku ingin semua hal yang terjadi dulu terulang kembali.

_Heart sky and the scent_

_Wind, please bring out my tears_

_Let's breath with a sure in your heart_

_When we sure, we can do it_

_and trying hard to do it_

_I know the day when I'm with you_

_Surely won't return, but I'll changes it into_

_A slight of MESSAGE TO THE SKY_

Kutekan akor D untuk menutup outro dari lagu yang kutulis sendiri itu. Message To The Sky. Itulah judulnya. Dulu, aku dan Len sering memainkan lagu ini bersama.

Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa aku menulis lagu.

**Flashback Start**

"Hei, Rin, kau bisa memainkan gitar rupanya?" Tanya Len yang melihatku membawa gitar ke balkon. Dia pun mengikutiku yang kemudian duduk di lantai balkon. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Lagu apa yang bisa kaumainkan?" Tanyanya lagi. Lalu duduk dihadapanku. Menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah...aku cuma bisa memainkan lagu ciptaanku sendiri" Kataku merendah. Tapi aku memang jujur, aku hanya bisa memainkan lagu itu, ya, mungkin lagu _Tokyo_ dan _It's Happy Line_ punya YUI bisa, sih..

"Lagu? Buatan sendiri? HEBAT!" Serunya mengguncang-guncang bahuku tak percaya. Tatapannya yang penuh kekaguman itu ditujukan padaku

"Ayo mainkan!" Serunya lagi. Masih menunjukkan semangat yang msenggebu-gebu.

"Ta—tapi, ini tak sebagus lagu buatan YUI, Tsuji Shion, Miwa, bahkan tidak sebagus lagu buatan Miku-senpai yang penyanyi terkenal itu." Kataku gugup. Aku takut dia kecewa setelah mendengar laguku.

"Tak papa, aku ingin mendengar suara hatimu!" Katanya sambil merangkulku.

"Suara hati?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Menurutku, sebuah lagu mencerminkan perasaan terdalam dari hati seseorang" Katanya semangat.

"Baiklah, dengarkan!" Kataku, mulai memainkan gitar.

**Flashback End**

Mengenang saat itu, benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku pun kembali berbaring, kali ini sambil memeluk gitarku. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mataku pun mulai terpejam...

**TBC **

Yuuki : gimana? Jelek ya? *readers: iya...*

Rin : kok kayaknya aku terlalu sayang sama Len, sih?

Yuuki : kalian kan diam-diam saling mencintai, ngomong-ngomong Miku nggak kumasukin jadi tokoh, takut nanti Len jadi sama Miku kan nggak banget *dihajar LenMiku Lovers* jadi tadi nama Miku Cuma numpang lewat aja.

Len : protes! Kemunculan saya Cuma sangat amat sedikit sekali!

Yuuki : Tenang, Len-chan, chapter depan kan POV mu, sana, kembali ke alammu!

Len : heh! Alam, emang aku apaan? Setan?

Yuuki : Ya udah, kembali kehabitatmu!

Len : sialan kau! *ngasah golok*

Yuuki : *ngasah clurit*

Rin : nah, daripada ngelihat dua orang tolol ini bermain pengasah pisau, mending kalian review aja deh, tinggal klik tombol dibawah. Arigatooo (_ _) *membungkuk 30 derajat*


	2. Chapter 2

Message To The Sky

Yuuki : Hello..

Rin : chapter 2, update ya?

Len : yang 'Behind Your Smile' gimana?

Yuuki : iya Rin, update..., yang 'Behind Your Smile'? istirahat dulu lah..

Len : padahal kan yang 'Behind Your Smile' lebih bagus...

Rin : njuk apdetnya kapan? Yang 'Behind Your Smile'

Len : iya, kan di rumahmu udah numpuk sampe epilog kan?

Yuuki : aaah! Berisiik! Lagi mikir nih!

Len : Mikir apa lagi?

Yuuki : semua bagian dari chapter 1 kemaren itu kan masa laluku!

Rin : Ah, pasti sama Kyo dulu...

Yuuki : Ssst! Diem, BAKA! Aib tau!

Len : Ya sudahlah, aku baca proklamasi, eh disclaimmer ya!

Yuuki : Ya udah deh sana..

Len : disclaimmernya: Yuuki nggak punya vocaloid, kalo Yuuki punya vocaloid, itu berarti kiamat jadi lebih cepet

Yuuki : Oi tahayul oi, kiamat itu rahasia Tuhan...

Rin : Happy reading, minna~

Len : Chapter ini semua Len's POV lho!

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

Chapter002 : The Past Friendship

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua anak laki-laki sudah pergi ke Game Center di pusat kota. Kecuali aku karena aku menolak untuk ikut. Entah kenapa aku malas ikut.

Aku menopang daguku di jendela kelas. Menatap anak-anak yang ada di halaman belakang. Mataku tertuju pada sosok berambut honey blond yang memakai pita berwarna putih di kepalanya, dikelilingi oleh hampir seluruh murid perempuan di kelasku.

Rin Asami.

Ya, inilah keinginanku. Aku tidak ikut ke Game Center karena aku ingin mencoba menolongnya. Menolongnya yang sekarang tertindas. Aku menatapnya penuh rasa iba, namun, ketika dia menatapku, aku memalingkan muka kearah lain. Aku malah menghindari tatapannya.

Padahal dulu, kami adalah sahabat. Sahabat baik malah.

Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat betul, kejadian di hari pertama aku berteman dengannya.

**Flashback Start**

Aku melangkah menaiki tangga menuju balkon. Ini hari kedua masuk sekolah di kelas satu SMA. Aku menemukan balkon ini kemarin, ketika aku mencari tempat untuk kabur dari pelajaran Megurine-sensei. Dan sekarang aku akan menghindari Megurine-sensei lagi.

Ketika aku melangkah naik, aku sudah merasakan hawa orang lain berada di balkon tersebut. Aku menengok, Kudapati seorang gadis yang mirip, kuralat deh, sangat mirip denganku. Hanya saja dia perempuan. Gadis itu berambut honey blond dan memakai pita putih di kepalanya. Sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna putih tampak masih baru.

Dia menoleh, menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ah, hai, Kagamine-san!" Sapanya padaku. Tersenyum ramah, kuralat, sangat ramah.

Ah, aku ingat, dia murid di kelas yang sama sepertiku, kelas 1-2.

"Ah, h—hai" Kataku gugup. Tak menyangka dia akan menyapaku. Kukira aku bakal dikira penguntit. Atau stalker, atau maniak, atau..—plak—

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini, Kagamine-san?" Tanyanya.

Aku menjawab,

"Membolos, aku ingin tidur" Kataku waktu itu. Aku serius! Aku sudah membawa tasku keluar dari kelas yang sebentar lagi akan berubah jadi neraka karena Megurine-sensei.

"Eits! Tidak boleh! Kau harus mengikuti pelajaran, Kagamine-san!" Serunya padaku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ayolah, aku ingin tidur~" Sahutku memasang tampang konyol.

"Tidak boleh!" Dia mencegah.

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

Aku punya ide! Aku akan mengubah ucapanku.

"Tidak boleh!" Kataku.

"Boleh!" Aha, umpan telah termakan, dia mengatakan aku boleh tidur disini. "Eh, maksudku..."

Aku tertawa.

"Baiklah, Asami-san, ak—" Belum selesai aku bicara, dia memotong.

"Jangan panggil aku Asami-san, itu terdengar aneh, panggil saja Rin"

Ehm, baiklah deh.

"Baiklah Rin, Aku takkan tidur disini, aku akan mengikuti pelajaran" Kataku, dia tersenyum lalu bertepuk tangan, seolah melihat anak gelandangan yang tiba-tiba mempunyai semangat tinggi untuk bersekolah. "Tapi, aku ingin melakukan permainan" Sambungku.

"eh?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Semacam tantangan mungkin" Kataku sambil menggarik kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"AKU MAU!" Ujarnya bersemangat. Gadis ini periang sekali, ya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba? Siapa yang datang lebih pagi, boleh menghabiskan waktu di balkon ini seharian!" Seruku.

Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Kuralat, aku hanya mau 'bermain' denganmu, tapi siapa yang datang duluan HANYA boleh menghabiskan waktu di balkon HANYA sampai bel masuk berbunyi, bagaimana?" Ujarnya, agak tidak setuju akan tantanganku.

"Uhm, baiklah, deal?" Aku setuju saja, kuulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Deal, Kagamine-san!" Serunya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kagamine-san, rasanya panjang, panggil saja Len." Kataku.

"Baiklah, Len-chan!" Tiba-tiba dia menyahut.

"Kenapa pakai –chan?" Aku memprotes panggilannya.

"Karena kamu shota" Jawabnya polos

**Flashback End**

Aku terus memalingkan muka. Bukan karna aku jijik, tapi aku , dengan sangat pengecut, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan jendela.

Aku berjalan menuju balkon. Disana sepi seperti biasanya. Aku hanya memandang ke langit cerah yang disertai awan putih. Kuingat semua kenanganku bersama Rin disini. Tawanya, senyumnya, seruannya, yang terkadang memanggilku shota, dan bahkan ketika wajahnya bersemu merah.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku lalu melangkah turun. Sambil memakai gaya keren ku (Baca: memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku), aku menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Kulihat dari jendela bahwa gerombolan penindas sudah pergi. Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan keluar.

Dan ketika aku keluar, aku mendapati Rin dengan seragam basah, lututnya berdarah dan betisnya memar. Dia yang tadi berjalan sambil menunduk menoleh kearahku yang berjarak satu meter darinya.

Aku sebenarnya terkejut, sangat terkejut. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanku.

"Hai, Len, maaf, bajuku basah, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

Aku tak sanggup berkata, keadaan seperti itu, dibilang tidak apa-apa?

Aku bingung antara ingin menolongnya, namun aku takut, dan antara pergi tanpa memperdulikan sosoknya lagi.

Akhirnya, sisi pengecutku menyuruhku untuk pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Aku melewatinya, kemudian tatapannya yang ceria berubah menjadi tatapan kosong, menatap lurus apa yang ada di depannya. Lalu dia kembali berjalan sambil menunduk, menuju ke balkon. Aku sempat menoleh sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

Aku ini pengecut ya?

Aku terus berpikir akan hal itu sampai aku berjalan ke rumah.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku. Lalu membanting pintu itu keras-keras. Aku beruntung karena ayahku belum pulang. Ibuku bekerja di luar negeri, ayahku menjadi dosen ternama di kota ini. Dan tadi, nilai ulangan matematikaku mendapat nilai 6.5, pasti akan kena marah.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, lalu menghempaskan tubuhku hingga berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurku. Kutatap langit-langit kamar. Lalu kurentangkan kedua tanganku.

Ara?

Apa ini? Tangan kiriku serasa memegang sebuah kertas, terjepit di antara tepi tempat tidur dan dinding. Aku bangkit untuk mengambilnya.

Pelan tapi pasti kutarik, sialnya malah sobek jadi dua.

Sobekan pertama sudah ada di tanganku. Sedangkan sobekan satunya jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur.

Lho? Ini...Lirik lagu milik Rin.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil senter dan sapu, aku mengais-ngais apa saja yang ada di bawah tempat tidurku. Garpu, sendok, rubik, kacamata, stik drum, dan sebagainya ternyata terlantar di bawah tepat tidurku.

Sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan kertas itu. Kugabungkan kembali dengan sobekan yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

Ini lanjutan dari lagu Rin. Ya, setengah dari liriknya dia yang membawa, setengahnya lagi aku yang membawa.

Kubaca lirik itu pelan-pelan.

_No way!_

_There's no reason to giving up_

_Namida_

_My tears fall, dont cry anymore!_

_Ganbatte!_

_Goodluck in life, with that sucks things_

_Get away!_

_All of sadness, and fly to the sky_

Aku ingat lirik ini.

_Yozora no kokoro to namida_

_Clouds, please cover my feelings_

_Let's stand with promise at your lips_

_When we promise, we will swear_

_And trying hard to do it_

_Be tough, and cover all with your smile_

_Look at your smile, my tears gone_

_and changes into a MELODY_

_in MESSAGE TO THE SKY_

kubaca lirik itu berulang-ulang.

Dan kuingat satu lagi kenanganku bersama Rin.

**Flashback Start**

"_Heart sky and the scent_

_Wind, please bring out my tears"_

Kudengar suara orang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Haha, itu pasti Rin. Belakangan ini dia sering membawa gitar dan memainkan lagu.

"Hai Rin, kau datang pagi sekali hari ini, aku kalah lagi deh!" Ujarku mendekatinya.

"Ah, Len, bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku berusaha menuliskan lagu lagi, tapi baru sebait" Sahutnya, "Ini liriknya"

_In the classroom that seriously in a lesson_

_An alone girl still daydreaming_

_Grab the ballpoint tightly without write anything_

_Her blue eyes is looking around_

"Mata biru? Siapa?" Tanyaku setelah membaca lirik itu, "Aku?"

"Kepedean, iya, kamu, tapi kamu harus jadi cewek, Len-shota-chan!" Katanya gemas padaku, lalu aku tertawa.

"Sebenarnya ini lagu bercerita tentang apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hm, apa ya?" Katanya pura-pura berpikir, "Rahasia,deh!" Sahutnya lagi. Berlagak misterius. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

**Flashback End**

Eh? Ketika aku mengingat itu, rasanya aku ingin tertawa lagi bersama Rin. Aku ingin kami berbagi keceriaan seperti dulu.

Oke, aku ingin jujur, aku menyukai Rin. Karena itu, ketika melihat Rin ditindas seperti itu, aku muak, muak sekali. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga takut. Takut sekali.

Kau tak tau apa yang kurasakan.

Aku ingin sekali bersama Rin lagi, namun sisi pengecutku, selalu saja bisa menang...

**TBC**

Yuuki : Haha, owari!

Rin : Sekarang aku munculnya dikit banget, nggak konsisten ah, si author ini!

Len : Bagianku banyak amat? Bagi-bagi dong sama RinRin.

Yuuki : RinRin, apaan tuh? Okelah, di chapter 3 nanti semua akan terkuak! Kenapa Len menjauhi Rin? Kenapa Len takut? Kenapa Rin ditindas? Semua akan terkuak!

Rin : berarti chapter terakhir dong!

Yuuki : ember, ini fic ngga panjang panjang kok! Cuma 3 chapter.

Len : bilang aja pengin mengontrol diri sebelum mengumbar aib mu yang lainnya.

Yuuki : -3-"

Rin : oke, minna! Review!

**Bales Review:**

**Twingklypurp : **Hoho, jawabannya ada di chapter 3 *evil*

**Arasa Kaneko-chan : **Hehe, makasih,Arasa-chan ^^. Update sudah hadir :DD

**Ruuya Ruu-chan : **Maafkanlah Yuuki yang tidak bisa berbahasa inggirs m(_ _)m

**BloodStained Kagamine Len : **Oke, lain kali enggak deh, Arigatoo!

**Zaito-kurozaki : **Heh! Review yang bener dong! Iya-iya, update sudah hadir :DD

**Authorjelek : **Arigato! Update sudah hadir!

**Yosukegalih : **Berarti kamu sadis sama seperti saya, update sudah hadir!

**Rena Kagamine : **Arigato, Rena-chan! Update sudah hadir!

Sekian..


	3. Chapter 3

Message To The Sky

Yuuki : Moshi-moshi

Rin : yah, chapter 3...

Len : Kenapa nggak selesein yang 'Behind Your Smile' dulu?

Yuuki : Kenapa sih, kayaknya nggak seneng banget!

Len : Soalnya fic mu aba—Gyah! *dilempar Author keluar jendela*

Rin : Hiii! Men—menyeramkan!

Yuuki : Makanya, baca disclaimmer sana!

Rin : Ta—tapi...

Yuuki : Sana bacain ato kamu bakal senasib sama kembaran shota-mu itu!

Len : *Suara samar-samar dari kejauhan* Aku bukan shota! #pakeefekgema

Yuuki : Cepetan gih Rin! Nanti kita digentayangin lagi

Rin : disclaimmernya: Yuuki nggak punya vocaloid, kalo Yuuki punya vocaloid, Len udah dilempar-lempar dari dulu

Yuuki : Yup! benar

Rin : Happy reading, minna~

Len : Chapter ini chapter terakhir, lho!

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, Isi nggak berkualitas, aneh, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

Chapter003 : The Reason

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Hari ini pasti sama dengan hari yang lainnya. Penuh penindasan. Aku yakin penindasan ini takkan berakhir...

"Hei, sampah! Bisakah kau sapu kelas ini? Kotor tahu!" Neru membentakku sambil mendorong tubuhku.

BRUAK!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong dari belakang sampai aku jatuh terkelungkup di lantai yang kotor.

"Minggir kau, bodoh! Menutupi jalan saja!" Kata Teto, "Dasar menjijikkan"

Aku pun nyengir kearah mereka.

"Baik Neru, aku akan menyapu, O ya, Teto, maafkan aku, aku nggak tahu kalau kamu mau lewat, hehe" Kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Teto mendengus. Aku pun mengambil sapu.

Aku menyapu dengan hati-hati karena tak mau membuat mereka marah. Bahkan, dengan sabar aku menunggu kaki Neru berpindah tempat ketika aku hendak menyapu kolong mejanya. Namun tiba-tiba, Neru membuang bekas permen karet ke lantai dan membuat bekas permen karet itu menempel di lantai.

"Woi, bodoh! Bersihin, dong!" Kata Neru, "Keruk tuh!" Sahutnya menyodorkan penggaris milikku.

Itu kan penggarisku... Itu satu-satunya benda kenangan bersama Len. Dengan berat hati kuraih penggaris itu dari tangan Neru. Aku pun mengeruk bekas itu. Dalam hati, aku agak kesal.

Penindasan ini, dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu...

**Flashback Start**

BANG!

Sebuah kaki mendarat tepat di samping kepalaku. Waktu itu, aku hanya bisa menatap sang pemilik kaki dengan tubuh gemetaran. Aku sudah jatuh terduduk di depan deretan loker. Hatiku diselimuti rasa takut dan tegang. Padahal aku harus cepat pulang karena jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Namun...

"Kau ini menjijikkan! Mentang-mentang kau bisa dekat dengan Len!" Ujar gadis berambut pirang itu padaku. Dia menatapku jijik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"A—aku tida—" Aku berusaha membantah, namun,

PLAK!

Neru menamparku dengan keras. Aku menunduk, masih kaget.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau itu pintar ya! Mungkin kau memang ranking satu di sekolah! Namun bukan berarti kau boleh ganjen pada Len!" Bentak Neru dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Aku meraba pipiku yang memar dengan tangan kiriku. Tangan kananku yang dari tadi menggenggam kertas berisi lirik laguku mengepal lebih erat. Menimbulkan gemerisik kertas.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu, tolol?" Tanya Teto yang berdiri di belakang Neru. "Cepat berikan padaku!" Teto merebut kertas yang kupegang. Seketika aku merutuki kebodohanku karena menggenggam kertas itu terlalu erat.

Dia membacanya keras-keras dengan nada mengejek.

"_Hold on, I Wanna be your brightest star_, Apaan nih? Lagu busuk kayak gini aja bangga!" Katanya disambut derai tawa Neru dan Haku "_Smile! Please smile to me, be my side_, Sok banget nih lagu! Najis, deh!" Tawa Neru dan Haku semakin keras.

"Barang nggak berguna kayak gitu, hancurin aja!" Ujar Haku dengan seringai liciknya.

"Benar juga" Jawab Teto tersenyum sinis.

Aku tercekat. Itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga bagiku...

"Ja—jangan!" Aku berdiri dan berusaha merebut kertas itu dari genggaman Teto. Namun dia terlalu cekatan sehingga usahaku gagal.

Aku gagal, namun derai tawa mereka malah semakin keras menggema di seluruh lorong.

"Ah, melelahkan! Lebih baik langsung saja!" Serunya.

SRET, SRET!

Teto merobek kertas itu menjadi banyak bagian kecil. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar dan pupil yang mengecil. Setelah merobek kertas itu, Teto langsung melemparnya ke atas, membuat serpihan-serpihan kertas itu berjatuhan. Teto menyeringai sinis ke arahku.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Kata Neru.

"Mulai besok, kau akan bermain-main dengan kami!" Seru Haku.

Dan sejak itu, aku selalu ditindas. Dihina, disuruh-suruh, diintimidasi, sudah biasa bagiku. Namun, aku tetap harus tersenyum pada Len. Karena, mungkin dengan begitu, asa-masa ketika kami tertawa bersama akan kembali...

**Flashback End**

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Bel yang selalu berbunyi tepat pada pukul delapan pagi itu sukses membuyarkan konsentrasiku saat mengeruk bekas permen karet itu.

Sedikit lagi, ayolah...

Ah, berhasil. Aku pun meneruskan bersih-bersih. Lalu mengembalikan sapu ke tempat semula.

Tepat saat itu Len masuk ke kelas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Kulihat wajahnya, yang sepertinya menahan gejolak dalam hati. Aku pun berusaha menyapanya.

"Hai Len!" Sapaku berusaha tersenyum menyapanya. Dia mengabaikanku. Kulihat sekilas, Neru, Teto, dan Haku menyeringai sinis ke arahku.

Apa...Apa semudah itu persahabatan kami berakhir?

**Len's POV**

Aku masuk ke kelas dan melihat Rin sudah selesai menyapu lantai kelas. Di sebelahnya, Neru duduk santai selayaknya majikan yang memerintah Rin. Ketika Rin menoleh kearahku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Pengecut memang. Tapi, aku punya alasan... Aku memutuskan untuk menganggapnya tidak ada. Tapi...

"Hai Len!" Dia menyapaku sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu, senyum yang tulus dari seorang Rin. Namun bodohnya, aku malah berusaha mengabaikannya.

Rin ternyata duduk di bangku paling depan, artinya di depanku.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku dapat melihatnya menunduk terus. Padahal biasanya, dia ceria. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Apa aku sudah salah memutuskan? Apa dia membenciku? Aku bingung...

**Rin's POV**

Selama pelajaran, aku hanyak menunduk. Ya, aku sedang berpikir, setelah enam bulan ini Len mengabaikanku, aku merasa tak punya siapa-siapa.

Aku berpikir, apa lebih baik aku mati saja, ya? Toh tak ada yang peduli. Keluarga tak ada, teman pun tak punya. Aku menghela nafas. Apa ini takdirku? Hidup dalam kesendirian? Dibenci dan ditindas? Apa Len membenciku karena aku tertindas?

Berbagai pertanyaan kutahan dalam hatiku. Kutatap pergelangan tanganku terus menerus. Sambil berpikir tentang itu. Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk merasuki otakku.

_Kalau aku memotong urat nadiku, pasti aku akan mati, kan?_

Aku memikirkan itu berulang-ulang sampai aku sadar apa yang telah kupikirkan. Lalu kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tersebut. Tidak, aku tidak boleh mati. Aku harus tetap hidup. Kutanamkan hal itu dalam hati.

Tapi...niat untuk mati masih ada.

Aku menatap kosong papan tulis yang dipenuhi rumus matematika dari Megurine-sensei. Kutatap satu persatu rumus namun tak ada yang masuk ke otakku.

Yang ada di otakku hanyalah mati, kematian, dan bunuh diri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat rencana yang amat-amat cemerlang. Dengan begini, mungkin aku bisa terbebas dari penderitaan. Aku bisa menjalankannya nanti sepulang sekolah.

Waktu istirahat, aku berjalan ke kantin sambil membawa bento buatanku sendiri. Aku duduk di meja paling pojok dan makan sendirian di sana. Dari jauh, kulihat Len bersama sahabatnya Gakupo dan Kaito makan bersama di meja yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mejaku. Mereka tertawa, Len juga. Len selalu tertawa setiap hari. Namun, kenapa Len tidak tertawa untukku?

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Kuketuk-ketukkan jariku di atas meja. Aku tak selera makan. Lagipula nanti siang aku akan pergi, kan? Tak pengaruh aku akan makan atau tidak. Aku melamunkan rencanaku itu.

Apa, bunuh diri itu jalan terbaik?

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah meja Len lagi, dia tak ada. Ke mana dia pergi? Ketika aku menoleh, mejaku malah digebrak oleh seseorang.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba sosok Teto menggebrak meja yang kutempati.

"Minggir, bodoh! Meja ini mau kami tempati" Katanya tajam. Aku berusaha tenang menghadapinya.

"Hehe, maaf, aku nggak tau, kalo mau pake, silahkan, aku udah selesai kok!" Kataku menyilakan mereka sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membereskan bento milikku dan pergi dari bangku tersebut.

Hsh... Kini aku tak punya tempat.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju kelas, Aku berpapasan dengan Len. Dia berjalan dari arah kamar mandi, kulihat dia berjalan sambi bersenandung kecil.

Dia berjalan dengan santai dan wajah yang ceria. Namun, menyadari keberadaanku, raut wajahnya berubah.

Kami berhenti berhadapan dalam jarak sekitar dua meter. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memecah suasana canggung yang mengitari kami.

"Siang, Len" Kataku tersenyum. Dia mengabaikan. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya. "Hehe, aku pergi dulu, aku ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirku" Kataku. Lalu pergi membawa bentoku.

Aku juga tidak sadar akan kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Ah, paling juga dia tidak peduli. Aku berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Len. Lalu tercekat. Len juga tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kurasakan air mataku kembali mengalir, aku pun segera berlari ke kelas.

**Len's POV**

Aku melangkah kembali ke kantin sekembalinya dari kamar mandi. Aku berjalan sambil melipat tanganku di belakang kepalaku. Lalu menyenandungkan lagu kecil.

"Saishou nara nanana, nanana irarete..."

Dari kejauhan kulihat sosok berambut honey blond dan berpita putih berjalan ke arahku. Dia membawa sekotak bekal dari arah kantin.

Spontan raut wajahku berubah. Aku merasa canggung bertemu dengannya.

Namun, tanpa kusadari, kami berhenti berhadapan. Aku kikuk. Kukira dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun ternyata, tidak sama sekali.

"Siang, Len" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha keras mengabaikannya, padahal, dalam hati aku ingin sekali membalas sapaannya, dia tiba-tiba melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hehe, aku pergi dulu, aku ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirku" Katanya lagi. Lalu pergi membawa nampannya.

Tunggu, saat terakhir? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia akan mati? Atau jangan-jangan...

Aku harus mencari tahu.

**Rin's POV**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, aku pegri keluar kelas sebelum Neru menindasku lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju balkon dengan langkah gontai. Aku masih tak percaya, sebentar lagi hidupku akan berakhir. Memang sih, aku yang memutuskan, namun...

Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Suasana di balkon sangat sepi. Seperti biasa, langit cerah diselimuti awan putih bergumpal bagaikan kapas. Angin berhembus menenangkan hati. Dan burung pun berkicau dari puncak pohon, bahkan suasananya tampak lebih damai dari biasanya.

Aku menghela nafasku lagi.

Kau tahu rencanaku? Tentunya dengan melihatku pergi menuju ke sini kau pasti tahu apa yang kurencanakan.

Benar.

Lompat dari balkon.

Dengan begitu, aku akan bebas. Tak perlu menderita lagi. Aku...

Namun sebenarnya, aku masih ragu, dangat ragu,

Apa ini jalan terbaik?

Perlahan kuletakkan tasku di lantai balkon. Lalu aku berusaha memanjat naik ke bibir balkon. Agak sulit karena aku mengenakan rok selutut.

Setelah berhasil, aku berusaha berdiri di atas bibir balkon. Ternyata, dengan begini, langit tampak lebih dekat. Aku menatap ke bawah. Kulihat Neru dan Teto yang berjalan dari arah serambi kelas.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku ragu. Aku ragu, apakah aku benar-benar mau melompat atau tidak. Aku takut. Aku belum bicara pada Len. Sejenak aku pun bergerak mengambil keputusan.

Kalau aku mati, maka:

Aku takkan bisa bicara dengan Len lagi

Aku tidak akan melihat senyum Len lagi

Aku tak bisa bernyanyi dengan Len lagi

Aku takkan bisa bermain gitar dan menciptakan lagu lagi.

Tapi kalau aku mati, maka:

Aku takkan ditindas lagi

Aku takkan bisa melihat Len yang mengabaikanku lagi

Aku takkan menderita, takkan bersedih lagi, bukan?

Aku menghitung-hitung, lalu dengan cepat, aku mengambil keputusan.

Tidak, aku tidak akan melompat.

Aku belum ingin mati. Aku masih harus hidup dan bicara pada Len. Aku masih harus bertanya mengapa dia mengabaikanku.

Segera aku membalikkan badanku hendak turun dari bibir balkon.

Ouch!

Tak kuduga, kakiku terpeleset. Aku melebarkan mata karena kaget dan tegang.

Bahaya! Aku akan jatuh! Spontan aku menjerit,

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Grep!

Aku memejamkan mata. Dan... tunggu...

Aku... Aku tidak jatuh? Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan dengan pandangan yang masih samarm kudapati sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata azure sepertiku yang bergantung di bibir balkon, tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku. Tubuhku berjuntai di pinggir balkon.

Len?

Len menarikku begitu saja berulang kali. Dengan usaha keras dan tenaganya yang besar, aku berhasil selamat dan jatuh terduduk di balkon.

Aku gemetaran. Nafasku juga terengah-engah.

Kupikir... Aku akan mati... Kupikir...

"Jangan bunuh diri" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Aku menoleh ke arah Len, "Jangan bunuh diri" Katanya, mengulang perkataannya.

Aku tercekat, samar kulihat mata Len berkaca-kaca. Dia...menangis?

Tiba-tiba, dia memegang kedua pundakku dengan kedua tangannya dan menunduk,

"Maafkan aku, Rin!" Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Waktu aku SMP, aku juga pernah ditindas" Katanya. Aku menatapnya yang memegangi dahinya dengan tangan kanannya yang bersandar di atas lututnya, "Aku tahu perasaanmu"

Aku terkejut. Kalau dia tahu perasaanku, kenapa dia mengabaikanku? Seharusnya dia menolongku! Seharusnya dia membelaku, kan? Kenapa?

"Kau memberiku hal-hal yang menyenangkan" Ujarnya, "Kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum" ujarnya lagi.

Aku masih terduduk sambil memegangi lantai.

"Ketika kau pertama kali ditindas... Aku takut sekali..." Sahutnya pelan, "Aku takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang..."

Air mataku mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau... tak perlu bersamaku..." Tanpa sadar aku berkata, "Aku dan kau berbeda, Aku tak sepertimu. bagaimana pun, kau mempunyai banyak orang disampingmu, kau selalu terta—"

PLAKK!

Tiba-tiba tangan Len mendarat di pipiku. Aku meraba pipiku yang agak memar karena tamparannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh!" Katanya tajam, "Jutsru... Justru aku yang seharusnya merasa seperti itu!" Katanya penuh emosi.

Aku tercekat. Aku menatapnya.

"Kau... Kau yang selalu tersenyum, kau yang waktu disiram dengan air, mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, kau yang meskipun disuruh dengan kasar, tetap menjawab penuh senyum, kau yang tetap menyapaku dengan riang meski aku mengabaikanmu, kau yang... yang selalu bisa tersenyum menghadapi semuanya..."

Katanya, kulihat air matanya mengalir. Aku tertegun.

Apa aku sebegitu mengagumkan baginya? Apa aku terlihat begitu cemerlang di matanya?

Aku bergerak mendekati Len.

"Mungkin kau sudah tak bisa memaafkanku..." Ujarnya pelan, "Namun... Apa kita masih bisa menjadi teman?"

Aku tercekat. Reflek aku mengusapkan jariku, mengusap air mata Len. Lalu sedetik kemudian, aku memeluknya erat,

"Itu... kekuatan yang dashyat..." Kataku. Dia balas memelukku erat.

Ya, bagaimana pun. Aku masih belum boleh mati. Aku sadar, aku masih harus hidup dan menjalani kehidupanku sampai akhir,

Karena,

Semua belum berakhir.

**OWARI.**

Yuuki : TAMAT!

Rin : akhirnya~ Lega~~

Len : Acara tangis-tangisannya selesai nih? Yess!

Yuuki : Kata-kata Rin terakhirnya kuambil dari Ijime-Lonely War yang 'First Friend', harap maklum

Len : Dasar abal.

Rin : Kenapa akhirnya kayak begini?

Yuuki : ya, tapi tolong reviewnya ya readers...please... *puppy eyes*

Rin : Yang review nanti diajak ngedate bareng Len lho~

Len : WOI!

Yuuki : *Cuek sambil mengendap-endap keluar*


End file.
